


Yes

by jane_potter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Pain, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside of Jimmy, Castiel shifts warningly. When the son of a bitch had vanished, Jimmy had woken up to an aching hollow in his core, at the centre of every limb, that felt like he'd been scooped out by a backhoe and sewn back up with nothing left inside of him, just the place where Castiel had ridden him to the breaking point before casting him off like scrap meat. He'd thought nothing could ever fill it. Now that the son of a bitch is back again, though, Jimmy feels stretched wider than ever, tight and straining around Castiel's immensity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for Porn Battle XIII, the Lucky Thirteen. Prompts by [miscellanium](http://miscellanium.dreamwidth.org/): body-sharing, breath play.
> 
> Tagged as both "M/M" and "other" because I interpret Castiel as a genderless being inhabiting a "male" body and interacting with a man, but much of fandom seems to interpret Castiel as a man himself.

_You son of a bitch_! Jimmy screams, reeling between shock and desperation and anguish as he claws the walls of his mind. He can still feel the agony of bullets in his chest, and the worse agony of seeing Castiel beneath his baby girl's skin. Now Castiel is back and the demons are gone and the Winchesters are gone and Amelia and Claire are _gone_ , and they're just standing in an empty field of grass beneath some dark midnight sky far, far from Pontiac, and Jimmy rails against Castiel with everything he has.  
  
 _You bastard, that was my daughter!_ he snarls, and, _She's just a baby, how could you? You promised you'd keep them_ safe _, you son of a bitch, you_ \--  
  
Inside of him, Castiel shifts warningly. When the son of a bitch had vanished, Jimmy had woken up to an aching hollow in his core, at the centre of every limb, that felt like he'd been scooped out by a backhoe and sewn back up with nothing left inside of him, just the place where Castiel had ridden him to the breaking point before casting him off like scrap meat. He'd thought nothing could ever fill it. Now that the son of a bitch is back again, though, Jimmy feels stretched wider than ever, tight and straining around Castiel's immensity.  
  
Something's different, though; he can tell that much. Castiel is dim and pitted, his supernova self all twisted in on itself like layer upon layer of protective scar tissue. Jimmy doesn't give a shit, because it means that he isn't being blanked out by the intensity of Grace.  
  
 _You're just as bad as they are_ , he snarls, _the demons. You fucking bastard, the way you people just go around taking people and ripping them open, you don't give a shit_ \--  
  
Burning with righteous, helpless fury, he doesn't heed it when Castiel stretches himself out in warning again, deliberately forcing Jimmy open wider. The fact that this kind of threat is so utterly uncharacteristic doesn't even register until it's too late.  
  
 _Fucking monster_ , Jimmy spits, as his body throbs with the pain of Castiel's stretch. _Go to_ hell _, you son of a_ \--  
  
Castiel clamps down on him with a force that makes Jimmy scream like a dying animal.  
  
 **You will not speak to me this way** , Castiel orders, cold coiling fury in his Voice. **You will not _speak_**.  
  
 _Okay_ , is all Jimmy can manage, whisper-thin and shaking, anything, anything to make Castiel stop bearing down on him like that. _Okay, please, I won't, please_ \--  
  
Castiel eases up. Jimmy isn't in control of his body, but he can feel his hands shaking violently, that's how bad it is. Castiel tips Jimmy's head down to look at Jimmy's hands. Grace pushes through his arms like iron rods, locking all his muscles stiff, and the trembling stops.  
  
Inside of him, Jimmy feels Castiel's horribly knotted Grace shudder.  
  
 _Castiel_ , he says urgently, unable to stop it because he's just thinking and it's not his fault the son of a bitch can hear all his thoughts, _what happened? What's wrong with you_?  
  
Castiel grabs him again without warning, crushing coils around his throat. **I am an angel of the Lord** , he thunders through every cell of Jimmy's body, a hammer blow of force. **You do _not_ question me**.  
  
Jimmy gags and writhes uselessly in the prison of his unmoving limbs as Castiel chokes them both. _Okay, okay, I won't, I swear, I'm so sorry, I_ \--  
  
 **There is nothing wrong with me** , Castiel continues mercilessly, punctuating each word with a harder squeeze. **I follow orders. I obey my superiors.**  
  
 _Okay_ , Jimmy gasps, _okay, I get it, just stop, please_! His head is swimming and his heart is pounding in his chest, and with the Grace tuning his ears to hypersensitive levels, Jimmy can hear his own blood rushing through his veins.  
  
 **I do not question**! Castiel insists, ever more loudly. **I am a loyal soldier**!  
  
And Jimmy realises then that somebody has pounded these words into Castiel's bruised Grace the same way Castiel is driving them into him.  
  
At last he lets Jimmy go. A rush of oxygen floods through Jimmy's body, fizzing through every starved cell so suddenly that Jimmy flinches. Babbling and whimpering whatever he can, he shrinks back as far from Castiel's titan presence as he can, trying to crawl down into some deep dark space where he can't be touched.  
  
Castiel drags him out again ruthlessly, even as Jimmy howls and scrabbles uselessly at the force holding him in place-- not that there's anywhere to go, not with Castiel _inside_ him, all of him, filled to the bursting.  
  
 **I strayed because of you** , Castiel says. Inutterable wrath seethes beneath his words, vast and terrible.  
  
Jimmy whimpers a protest, confused and hurt and terrified. _No_ , he thinks, _no, not possible_.  
  
The steel band wraps around his throat at the same time as Castiel flexes, binding him in and stretching him out all at once. Jimmy's howl fades off to incoherent whimpering again as Castiel relaxes, leaving his body throbbing and wracked.  
  
 **Humans disobey. You taught me to disobey. You will not disobey me again.**  
  
A clutch of force around Jimmy's throat makes him choke.  
  
 **Say yes** , Castiel orders, merciless and ragged, his Voice as hacked up as the rest of him.  
  
 _Jesus Christ, yes, okay, yes, yes, please, yes, just_ \--  
  
Another choking squeeze. Black vertigo rolls through the brain that doesn't really need oxygen, that Jimmy isn't connected to, and Jimmy feels his consciousness flicker anyway. Something thick and hot is starting to pulse in his veins.  
  
 **You will be silent. Say yes**.  
  
 _Yes_!  
  
Castiel squeezes his throat yet again, and despite himself Jimmy thrashes against the Grace holding him in place, wailing and desperate because _he didn't do anything_ this time. All it does is make Castiel hold it longer, until Jimmy subsides in a trembling, wild-eyed heap. He can feel the pleasure pulsing through his nerves, and his half-hard cock starting to push against the seam of his pants, all of it triggered by accident but still _there_ and oh god how could this happen, how can this be happening, please no, just no, no, no...  
  
 **You will not give me advice**.  
  
 _Yes_ , he quavers, trembling both inside and out.  
  
The next clasp of pressure makes his lungs clench and his cock throb, surging fully hard. Jimmy sobs and lets his consciousness hang limply until it subsides.  
  
 **You will not tell me not to do something I have been ordered to do**.  
  
 _Y-yes, please-- I mean, no, I won't, I_ \--  
  
Castiel's Grace pushes against the insides of his carved-out body, and every pulse of blood through Jimmy's veins makes his flesh strain that much harder, stretched infinitesimally tighter. His legs are trembling so hard that they would have buckled if it weren't for the fact that Castiel is controlling them. Wetness spurts from the tip of his cock when Castiel gives the next perfunctory squeeze of Jimmy's throat.  
  
 **You will not speak disrespectfully of the forces of Heaven**.  
  
 _Yes_. Yesyesyes forever, this is all Jimmy can think, broken down and quivering, yesyesyes so that he doesn't think (oh god somebody make this stop).  
  
Castiel clamps down on him with unexpected force, making Jimmy wail and buck helplessly inside his immovable body as a surge of light-headed sentation sears through him. It's too harsh to be pleasure and too intense to be even pain, and he can't tell, he can't tell anymore, he just screams. His lungs lock and his cock pulses and his body strains around the hard-clenched bulk of Grace spreading him so wide open, about to tear him apart. Castiel's Voice is suddenly raw and flayed, ripped open down to the deepest places they cut and carved.

 ** _You will not speak of Dean Winchester_**.  
  
 _Yes_ , Jimmy sobs, the only concept he can process as he comes so hard that his mind tries to curl in on itself and white out, orgasm almost as intense as the searing fire of unchecked Grace. Hot spurts of come soak the front of his pants, spreading wet against his skin as his cock throbs, coming until it hurts and Jimmy doesn't think it's possible to _exist_ any longer.  
  
He screams and he keens and then he just moans, wrung out and quivering and useless to anyone, anything. _Yes_ , he's still thinking, over and over again, just in case Castiel isn't satisfied. _Yesyesyesyesyes_...  
  
Humiliation crawls through Jimmy in the cold aftermath, but Castiel says nothing more, nothing of the hot wet stain or the way Jimmy's meatsuit still shudders with residual sparks of pleasure that sting like electrical burns. Jimmy's just pathetically grateful when Castiel lets him shrink away and try to hide as best he can, as if he could somehow wipe himself out of existence within his own brain.  
  
There is... a pause. No, not a pause: the first hesitation Jimmy has seen since this new, brutal Castiel reclaimed his skin.  
  
 **I am an angel of the Lord** , Castiel tells him once again, and if there is a hint of fragile, frightened apology beneath the surface, Jimmy is too busy frantically murmuring _yesyesyes_ in response to properly hear it.


End file.
